


Trickster

by outlier



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/pseuds/outlier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anything, you say?” Callisto taunted, eyes glinting.</p><p>Xena’s words were nearly a growl. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will.”</p><p>Callisto didn’t hear the threat. She was unable to let go of the plea. “You’ll do anything to get Gabrielle back?”</p><p>“Anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trickster

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme on DW. The prompt was: anal.
> 
> I'd call this dubcon, at best.

“Anything, you say?” Callisto taunted, eyes glinting.

Xena’s words were nearly a growl. “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will.”

Callisto didn’t hear the threat. She was unable to let go of the plea. “You’ll do anything to get Gabrielle back?”

“Anything.”

A smile spread across Callisto’s face. “There is something I’ve been wanting from you.”

Xena grit her teeth, patience running thin. “You can have it.”

“So quick to give away a prize,” Callisto said, her voice a sing-song, “without knowing what it is.”

“I have nothing else of real value for you to take.”

Callisto’s smile widened. “I didn’t know you thought so little of yourself, Xena.”

Xena had never been stupid; understanding washed across her face quickly. She relaxed, her body taking on the languid sensuality she deployed with ease. “Why Callisto, is that all?”

“That and a promise,” Callisto said, her smile never faltering, “to do as I say.”

She could tell the demand grated, but still, Xena nodded her agreement.

“That’s a good girl,” Callisto murmured. “Here will do. I see no need to dawdle. I’ll want you naked, of course. You should go ahead and get started on that.”

Her boots went first, followed by her breastplate. By the time Xena was naked, Callisto was as well. She expected Callisto to come to her, and was surprised when she didn’t.

“Aren’t you a very lucky girl,” Callisto said over her shoulder, digging into her pack. When she turned again, it was with a sharp smile. In her hand, the harness dangled, with its polished wooden cock. “I just so happen to be prepared.”

She ignored Xena’s raised brow.

“Remember your promise,” Callisto said, stepping into the maze of straps and managing to pull the harness up with deceptive ease, not tangling a one.

The barely banked anger in Xena’s eyes only made the moment more delicious.

“On your knees, Princess.” When Xena stood, proudly defiant, Callisto held up a single finger. “One… two…”

Xena knelt stiffly, and Callisto’s smile widened.

“You’ll want to make sure and get this nice and wet,” she cautioned, stepping close and bringing the cock’s tip to Xena’s mouth, “if you know what’s best.”

The sight of Xena’s lips parting over the polished wood was almost enough to bring about Callisto’s first orgasm. It was dangerous, perhaps, to taunt. One could never tell with the Warrior Princess, but Callisto had extracted a promise, and these days, Xena kept them. So, she tangled her hands in Xena’s hair and worked her cock in and out of Xena’s mouth slowly, watching the draw and pull of her lips. In and out, a hint deeper with each thrust, until a hint of panic crept into Xena’s eyes.

“Such a good little cocksucker,” she purred, pulling free. “Lay back. Let’s try something new.”

It was gratifying that Xena was wet for her, but really, not necessary. Still, Callisto worked her fingers inside of her, gathering that wetness on her fingers and spreading it onto her cock.

“Not that anything is new for you,” she continued, expanding from two fingers to three. “Not if the stories are to be believed.”

Xena’s glare was undercut by the rapid rise and fall of her chest. “If you think you’re going to stand out in that regard,” she said, “you’re wrong.”

“Yes, yes, I know. You’ve fucked gods and warlords. How can little old me compare,” Callisto murmured dismissively, corkscrewing her fingers. She was gratified to hear Xena’s quickly indrawn breath. “Truthfully, it’s not my primary concern. I have other priorities.” She slid her fingers free, tracing a slow path downward and pressing in. “I’m interested in something that’s seen a little less use.”

She nearly moaned at how tightly Xena’s ass hugged her finger. And the way her eyes widened… Delicious. There was no hurry. She could move slowly, adding a second finger only when the first began to move smoothly. Adding a third only when two no longer seemed to be enough. Xena’s jaw was clenched tight, but Callisto knew pain, and that wasn’t it.

She made sure that Xena was watching her every move as she spit into her palm and brought it to her cock. A few strokes, and the cock was slick again. Well, mostly.

“Spread wide for me, Princess,” she said, positioning the tip of her cock at Xena’s ass. She pushed, felt tension as Xena’s body resisted, but she was patient. Xena opened slowly, and Callisto watched breathlessly as her cock slowly sank to the hilt. Xena was breathing deeply, her eyes screwed shut and her shoulders tense, but she was silent.

Callisto moved experimentally, earning something that sounded suspiciously like a whimper.

Just one more thing, and yes, Callisto thought, as she brought Xena’s legs up, calves resting on Callisto’s shoulders and ankles by her ears.

With nothing else upon which to seek purchase, Xena’s hands found her own hair and wound their way into it.

No hurry, Callisto reminded herself, as she began to move. She could almost feel it, how tightly Xena’s body was hugging her cock, in the slow and steady push/pull of her thrusts. When the friction grew, she used spit to ease it, until finally her cock was moving as smoothly as her fingers had before it.

“Touch yourself,” she said, wrapping her hands around Xena’s thigh as she built up a steady pace. “I want to watch you come on my cock.”

Mutiny flashed in Xena’s eyes, but she slid a hand down to find her clit and began to rub. It didn’t take long, Callisto noted, pleased smile spreading across her face as Xena shivered.

She pulled free with a pop, leaving Xena’s ass gaping, convulsing around an aching emptiness. “Finish me,” she said, voice strained, as she climbed up Xena’s body to lower herself onto Xena’s face.

That didn’t take long either.

She watched as Xena dressed, dirt staining her skin.

“Where’s Gabrielle?” Xena asked, voice once again edged with danger.

It was hard to take her seriously, Callisto thought. Not at the moment. Not when, mere minutes before, she’d felt Xena’s ass milk her cock. “Back at your camp safe and sound, I imagine,” she said, hands beneath her head as she laid back on the ground. “She’s probably been there for hours by now.”

Others would cower in the face of Xena’s fury. Callisto only laughed.


End file.
